


Two You Owe Me

by NonBinaryChewie (watersigns)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, F/F, Gen, M/M, Star Wars AU, University, skysolo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersigns/pseuds/NonBinaryChewie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars, but it's not in space it's in college, and everyone is gay.</p>
<p>Han and Luke are roommates, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author: realleia on tumblr  
> Co-Author: officialyoda on tumblr
> 
> (We don't own any of these people disclaimer, don't sue us George Lucas)

Luke

Finally, the day has come. Luke has been waiting for ages. He’s felt his tan fading. But it’s finally here - move-in day.

In a tight, striped tank top and his favorite pair of shorts, Luke had helped move Leia in at exactly 9 a.m., sharp. Their resident life website was explicit that those living in Leia’s building on her floor were supposed to move in starting at 9, and Leia wanted to be prompt. Luke wanted to wait until later, but Leia insisted. His move in started at 11, and she wanted to make sure he would be done with helping her before his began. He needed to be the first person to his room.

He was still upset that Leia had opted through her honors program to take a single instead of rooming with him. They easily could have lived together in the gender-neutral dorm, but Leia said she was worried she was going to have to do too much studying. Luke told her he understood, he’d give her needed space, but she needed a room to herself. Traitor. He still didn’t get why she couldn’t just live with him, but he’d been moving towards accepting it.

Him and Leia had finished moving all of the stuff into her room by 10:30, and she told him to go over to his dorm while she straightened her things out. Since she didn’t have to worry about a roommate, she didn’t need to have everything organized and out of the way by a certain time. Luke offered to help, even though he knew it would make him late, but she said she needed to decide how everything was organized on her own.

He doesn’t look at the time when he walks into his dorm and right up to the front desk.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could move in? I’m on floor five,” Luke says, to the small student in a blue shirt behind the counter. “I might be early, but-”

“Oh, don’t worry about it!” he responds quickly. “My boyfriend is the RA on floor five, Chris! No one calls him that though,” he continues to speak rapidly as he moves binders around. “Everyone calls him by a nickname, I have one too. It’s Artoo, because my name is Arty, but there were two Artys on my floor my freshman year, so I was Arty Number two, which eventually was Arty Two, and then Artoo, because that’s just easier. So, what’s your last name?”

Luke is slightly taken off guard by the question, because he was still trying to figure out what the beginning of the sentence was, but eventually he was able to get out “Skywalker. Luke Skywalker.”

“Oh, here you are!” the student behind the counter, Artoo, says, after running his finger down the page where the names were listed. “5127! I’m sure it’s a nice room, I mean they’re all pretty much the same. Here’s your key! Sign here that you got it.”

Luke takes his key, then a pen, from Artoo, and then looks down at the sheet he needs to sign. Right below his name, also listed next to 5127, is H. Solo. He signs next to L. Skywalker, nods to Artoo, then heads to the elevator.

It’s a short ride up the elevator, and after extra graciously holding the door open for a girl trying to move a large trunk onto the floor below him, he makes it to floor five. He turns left to follow the signs to his room.

The floor is a ghost town. He must be early, because not a soul is on the floor with him. As he moves down the hall, he admires all the “Make Smart Choices!” posters, alternated with a “Watch What You Say!” campaign. “Tacky,” he mumbles. He realizes he passed his room, goes to take a step back, and backs right into someone.

“Oh, I’m so very sorry!” the voice says, and Luke quickly turns to face the voice. A man, about his height, stands behind him, with shiny gold hair and dark eyes. “I didn’t expect anyone to be here. I’m Threepio, the RA.”

“Threepio?” Luke says, sounding it out. “I thought the RA’s name was Chris.”

“Oh yes, it’s a nickname. I don’t even quite remember how I got it, at this point. And, who are you?”

“Sorry, I’m Luke,” Luke eagerly holds out his hand for Threepio to shake. “I’m looking for 5127.”

“Oh, it’s right here, let me show you,” Threepio responds. Luke is positive he’d be able to find the room himself, but he figures he might as well humor his RA. “And you must have met my boyfriend, Artoo, at the front desk. He’s the only person I know who still calls me Chris.”

Within ten steps, they reach the room. “Here we are!” Threepio boasts, and Luke nods his thanks. “I’ll leave you to it, let me know if you need anything!”

Carefully, Luke puts his key into the door and opens it. Inside is a very typical, very small dorm room. He saw how small Leia’s room was, but he was thinking he’d get something bigger, considering he had a roommate. Unfortunately, his room couldn’t have more than two feet on hers.

He pulls out his phone and texts Leia:

My room is sooooo small, wtf! Barely bigger than urs. No roommate. Let me kno when u come 2 help! :)

After a quick survey, Luke realizes that the obvious choice is to take the right side of the room. He already took pictures, sent them to Leia for her opinion, but without waiting for a response, he knows it. It’s closer to the closet, farther from the door, and gets better lighting from the window.

Figured it out, he texts Leia. Going 2 get stuff from car. Need ur strength! :P

Luke’s uncle graciously allowed Luke to borrow his car for move-in. After flying down the stairs, Luke runs out front to bring his things in. First, he pulls his big, classic vintage trunk out of the back of the car.

“Thank god for wheels,” Luke says to himself. Leia added them on for him when she saw just how much stuff he was piling up to take to school.

He starts dragging his trunk up, pulling it carefully up the three stairs into his building, and then into the elevator. This time, a girl has to graciously hold the elevator door open for him, and he can’t help but marvel at how cute she is. He reminds himself to text Leia about her as he’s dragging the trunk down the hall and back into his room.

The first thing he does after moving the trunk onto his side is open it and carefully remove his favorite poster from the top. Then, he pulls out the Command strips he had prepared and stands on his chair to hang it up. He had already sized out exactly where it would go as soon as he saw the room. After careful determination and use of the leveling app on his phone, he steps off the chair and admires his work. His prized, autographed Lana Del Rey poster looked perfect. Luke, very pleased with himself, takes out his phone, snaps a picture of his Lana poster and sends it to Leia with the message: Lana looks perfect :D come help me fold my clothes!!!!! :). He waits for ten seconds, and when he doesn’t see the promising three dots indicating Leia’s about to respond, he realizes he’s not going to hear from her any time soon. He starts taking his clothes from his trunk and gets to work.

 

Leia

Everything is in Leia’s room. It’s all here, but she doesn’t know what to do with it. She paces, ignores Luke’s text messages, and looks at all the things she brought with her, but can’t decide where any of it should go.

Luke had helped Leia with moving all her things in, but she quickly ushered him out so that she could organize everything herself. He had barely gotten out the door before she began pouring everything out onto her bed. Luke had already put some of her clothes in her closet, and put her sheets and pillows on her bed. But now she’s stuck.

With everything dumped out, she saw the things she deemed important enough to take to college. Wrinkled tee-shirts, jeans, packed alongside biology textbooks, loose papers, a bunch of socks stuffed inside of one bigger sock, and a few extra items of clothing that definitely belonged to Luke.

Having the room to herself means she can put anything anywhere. Now, her bed is on the right wall, but she could move it to the left. Or right underneath the window! She lines up her fingers to imagine it as her phone beeps again with another message from Luke.

Lana looks perfect :D come help me fold my clothes!!!!! :)

It follows with a picture of his prized Lana Del Rey poster, hanging perfectly centered above his bed. She groans and falls head first onto her bed. Luke has a designing eye. She had wanted to actually design this room herself, but maybe she should just let him do it for her. As she’s thinking about how maybe she should have opted for a lofted bed after all, she falls asleep, face down on her pillows with all of her stuff still piled up beneath her.

She’s shocked when she awakens to more sounds from her cell phone. Leia, wtf! SOS need communication! ;P was sent 10 minutes ago from Luke.

“Shit,” she mumbles, looking at her mess of a room, and all the items beneath her. The only thing she’d managed to accomplish was adding more wrinkles to her already wrinkled tee-shirts. This isn’t working, and from the 15 messages from Luke, maybe she should just go over to his room anyway. She types into her phone omw and makes sure it autocorrects before she locks her door behind her.

As she’s walking over to Luke’s dorm, she thinks about how different everything is about to be. She and Luke technically went to different high schools. Their high school was split into two wings - Tatooine, for the boys, and Alderaan, for the girls. The schools only met up for lunch, sporting events, dances, and clubs. Luke was every girl's’ best friend on the Alderaan side, but he wasn’t very popular back at Tatooine. He loved being the only gay kid around, but a lot of the guys didn’t like it. She worried about him, but now she wouldn’t have to.

When she gets to the front of Luke’s dorm, she sees Luke standing at their uncle’s car.

“Leia!” he yells. “Leia, I’m right here!”

She sighs, heavily, then yells back, “Coming, Luke!” Why did he think she couldn’t see him?

When she looks in the car, she notices it’s empty.

“I actually got everything already,” he says. He’s sweating, which Leia’s sure he isn’t happy about. “I was just about to move it to the garage. Limited parking here.”

“Do you need me to ride with you?” she says.

“No, it’s right there. You can go up,” he pulls his key out of his pocket and hands it to her. “Here’s my key, its room 5127.”

“Got it,” she nods, pocketing his key, and then goes into his building. She decides to take the stairs, and once she reaches the fifth floor, she finds she’s on the wrong side of the hall. There’s girls, everywhere. Which isn’t really a problem, except Leia is here for Luke. Good to know girls live on his floor too.

She crosses to the other side of the hall and then looks at the numbers on top of the doors. She’s counting them out right as she runs right into someone.

“Oh my god!” she says, jumping back. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking at all.”

“Oh, it’s no bother miss,” the taller, golden-haired man says. “I’m Chris Threepio, I’m the RA here. For whom are you looking?”

Leia is a bit taken aback by his manner of speech, but she supposes she should be nice to Luke’s RA, since she’s sure she’ll be here often enough.

“I’m Leia, Luke’s sister,” she says. She realizes then that she doesn’t even know if the RA has met Luke, but it’s too late now.

“Oh yes, mister Luke, he lives in 27, correct?” Threepio answers. “I believe I saw him headed downstairs.”

“Yeah, he gave me his key, he’ll be right back,” she says. Is she even allowed to have Luke’s key?

“Oh sure, his room is right there, miss Leia,” Threepio says, while gesturing to their left. “I hate to leave you, but I have a few duties to attend to. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Sure, thanks!” Leia calls, as he quickly walks passed her. She then slides Luke’s key into his door and opens it.

First, she sees nothing, but after turning to her right, she sees Luke’s side of the room. His walls are covered in all of his posters and pictures, with Lana front and center. Everything is exactly in it’s place. How does he do it? Leia couldn’t figure out where she wanted one thing to go, but Luke had already alphabetized his tee-shirts in his drawers.

“Do you like it?” Luke asks, and Leia jumps.

“I didn’t even hear you come in,” she breathes, looking at him.

“Sorry,” he says. “You left the door open.”

She nods; she hadn’t even realized. “It looks great, Luke. I can’t believe you’ve got everything put together already! You don’t even need me.”

“Hey!” Luke laughs, then runs a hand through his hair. “Maybe I wanted to show off. Or, I missed you!”

“Sure,” she says, then sighs, thinking of the mess on her bed back in her own room. She flops down on Luke’s bed. “So no roommate yet?”

“Nope, no H. Solo,” Luke says, picking up the last sweater left on his bed and hanging it in the closet.

“Hope Solo!” Leia says, bouncing up. “What a cool name! You might want to watch your back, you know, don’t get too close. But I bet they’re hot.”

“I doubt it’s Hope,” Luke whines, then sits down in his desk chair. “And people are all over the floor now, but no sign of him.”

“Yeah, I saw all the girls on the other side of the hall,” Leia says, excitedly. “Glad girls live on your floor.”

“Girls live on your floor too, Leia,” he sighs as he falls into his desk chair.

“Yeah, but they live here too! They’re everywhere, Luke. And they’re not all from Alderaan,” she sits up, thinking about all the opportunity being in a new place as big as this one provides her. “There’s gotta be more than just me.”

“There is, come on,” Luke says. It was hard for both of them in high school. Not only was Luke the only gay kid in Tatooine, Leia was the only lesbian in Alderaan. At least, the only open one. She thought she had a chance with one of the girls on the soccer team, but things fell through when she wanted to keep it a secret. Leia wasn’t about secrets.

There’s a painful silence as they’re both reminded of how hard dating was for them before, and after an eternity, Leia climbs down off of Luke’s bed and sits on the floor in front of his chair. Without saying a word, he starts braiding her hair.

“What do you think he’ll be like?” she says, picking at her fingernails.

“Who?” Luke asks.

“Your roommate! What did you say his name was, Henry Scarecrow?”

Luke laughs at Leia’s bad joke. “H. Solo. And I don’t know, what could he be like?”

“Well, I would expect a Henry Scarecrow to have grown up on a farm, tending to the crops. His parents always prefer when he’s in the fields, because he’s better at the family business and scaring away the birds, and hey! Ow!” Luke had begun pulling too hard on her hair.

“H. Solo, Leia. Stick to the facts,” he says, without apologizing. She smirks, then tries to imagine an H. Solo.

She tries to imagine anyone rooming with Luke. He had very adamantly tried to get her to live with him in the gender-neutral dorms, but Leia couldn’t do it. She’d told him she needed her own place to study, but really, she knew she and Luke would end up killing each other in such a small space. He’d nag her over her clutter, she wouldn’t be able to handle his music, and within a week they wouldn’t be able to stand each other. This was the right decision for both of them, even if she had to lie to Luke to reach it.

While holding her hair in place, Luke carefully opens his desk drawer, pulls out a ponytail holder, and ties Leia’s hair into place. Leave it to Luke to have the ponytail holders exactly in reach of where he’d need them if he was braiding her hair. He doesn’t even have hair long enough for them.

After admiring her hair, perfectly braided into a dutch braid crown, she checks her phone. It’s only 2.

“When was your move in time from?” she asks, sitting back down on the bed. She scoots all the way to the back so her back is against the wall and her feet barely hang off the side.

“Eleven to one,” Luke says, and she can hear how nervous he is. “And I don’t want to go anywhere. I don’t want to miss when he comes.”

Leia sighs, hating that Luke already knows what her suggestion was going to be. She watches as he opens his laptop, plugs in his speakers, and puts on a playlist. Of course, Lana Del Rey starts to play.

He makes sure his laptop is on the perfect volume, and then sits down next to Leia. First, they’re both looking at their phones, until she decides to throw out ideas as to what Luke’s roommate could possibly be like.

“Maybe he’s late because he’s receiving the key to his city,” she says.

Luke picks up the tone and knows it’s a game immediately. “Maybe he’s in jail, waiting to be bailed out.”

“Maybe he’s from another country and his plane crashed! Like Lost!”

“Maybe his church is on a mission trip to Guatemala, and he’s still helping starving children.”

“Maybe he died, and no one even noticed.”

“Maybe he never existed at all!”

They’re laughing then, and they keep throwing out different ideas to pass the time.

“He has green hair!” Leia suggests.

“He’s blind!” Luke says.

“He only ever wears orange. He thinks it looks good on him.”

“Why is he an Oompa Loompa?” Luke asks her, and she’s quick to retreat.

“I’m just guessing. You never know. I doubt he does both of those things, probably only one, but it’s possible.”

“Alright,” he says, still side-eying her. “Well...maybe he never sleeps. Like a vampire. That’s hot.”

“Luke! You can’t think your roommate's hot. At least not until you’ve met him,” she says, cautioning him.

“Fine, fine, he’s probably not a vampire anyway,” Luke whines. “But do you think if he was, he would turn me? Could we be vampire roommates? I’d be able to get so much done if I didn’t need to sleep. I could even just kill my professors if I didn’t like them! This sounds ideal.”

“Luke!” Leia sighs, but she doesn’t even know what to say to him. He just shrugs, laughs, and leans back even farther.

“Did you see the girl who held the elevator open for me?” he asks her.

“Luke!” she repeats. “How could I have possibly figured out which girl you meant! You texted me, and I quote, ‘Cute girl! You’d like her. Come over!’ Like, next time, I’d like you to be less specific.”

He laughs. “Ok, fine. But I feel like you’d know if you saw her.”

They fall back into their phones, joking about things they see online every once in awhile. She loves that her and Luke don’t always have to have a plan; it just works. She wants to explore campus, and especially find the buildings where her classes are, but she knows Luke doesn’t want to leave. Instead, she looks at her class schedule on one safari tab and compares it to a campus map on another. She wonders how anyone could possibly find anything on this campus without getting lost. She also definitely doesn’t think about her mess of a room just down the street and how she needs to organize something before she can go to sleep for the night. Her clothes already have more than enough wrinkles.

After she feels her stomach growl, Leia checks her watch. Somehow, they’ve managed to kill hours of time; it’s already 4:45.

“Luke,” she says, and if he hadn’t just been singing Lana Del Rey’s “You Can Be the Boss,” she’d think she’d woke him. He jumped three inches off the bed at the sound of his name. “Luke, can we go get something to eat? I haven’t eaten all day.”

Luke groans, then dramatically throws his head into his pillow. “He’s not here yet,” he whines.

“Luke, it’s fine, we’ve been waiting for hours,” she says, pleading with him. “Come on, let’s go get food, maybe he’ll get here as soon as we get back. It’ll be a real dramatic entrance.”

After one more long, dramatic Luke groan, he finally whines “okay” and they get up to go.

 

Han

Han was late. Four hours late, to be exact. Chewie’s mom had insisted on making breakfast, taking pictures, and crying for about an hour before he and Chewie were about to leave in Chewie’s beat up old van. None of Chewie’s family had ever made their way to college, and Chewie’s mom wasn’t handling it well.

Chewie was Han’s best friend; their family had taken Han in when he was young. They were one of the nicest people Han had ever met, and one of the strangest. Chewie had offered to drive Han to campus for his first day, but had insisted on taking the scenic route, driving exactly the speed limit, and stopping three separate times to buy Arizona iced teas. Which is why when they pulled up outside of Han’s new dorm building it looked as though no one was still moving in.

It only took Han and Chewie one trip to move everything from Chewie’s van into the lobby of the dorm building. They were greeted cheerfully by a tall, blonde student.

“The last one! Mr. H. Solo, I believe?”

“That’s me,” Han says.

“Room 5127!” the student replies, “Your roommate should be there, he moved in this morning.”

“Thanks,” Han says, as he takes his key and signs right below L. Skywalker’s. Then he and Chewie move towards the elevator.

When they reach his new room, Han hesitates before opening the door. He wasn’t necessarily nervous, but he was 20, older than most college freshmen, and wasn’t so sure about sharing his room with some kid. When he opens the door, however, there was no one there.  
“Wonder where he is,” he says to Chewie. Chewie shrugs and motions towards the wall on the right of the room. His new roommate had chosen the side of the room farthest from the door, and when he walked in he hadn’t immediately noticed the extent of the decorations already adorning the far wall.

The wall is covered in pictures of celebrities, models walking down runways, and home photos. All of the pictures feature a petite girl, usually with her hair braided some fancy way, and a skinny kid with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. At the center of the wall is a framed poster of a woman, with the words Lana Del Rey written above her head.

He looks at Chewie somewhat disbelievingly and mumbles, “can’t say this is what I expected.”

Chewie smiles and pats Han’s back.

“Do… you think they could have roomed me with a girl?” Han asks. “I know exactly what you’re going to say: interests have no gender, but seriously, do you think they could have?”

Chewie shrugs and gives Han a disapproving look.

“Okay, you’re right, that makes no sense. I guess he’s just… eccentric,” Han says, while digging some stained tee-shirts out of his backpack. He shakes his head and looks at Chewie. “You’re right Chewie, I’ve lived with you all these years and you’re plenty eccentric. This’ll be fine, and there’s enough room over here for an air mattress, so you can come visit.”

Chewie smiles and nods as they fold a pair of Han’s jeans and shove them into a dresser drawer.

 

After only fifteen minutes, Han is moved in. Chewie obviously wanted it to take longer, because as Han hangs up his favorite leather jacket, he catches Chewie folding and unfolding a tee-shirt, like they want to get it just right.

“Come on, you can come by whenever you want,” Han says, and Chewie nods and rubs under their nose. They fold the tee-shirt and put it in an empty dresser drawer. “We’ll have to clear it with Lana, I suppose, but it will be fine.”

Chewie laughs, then pushes Han lightly. They slide their hands into their bag, and then Han watches their face light up. Silently, Chewie pulls their hand out of their bag and hands Han a small package.

“Aww, Chew, you shouldn’t have,” Han jokes, but Chewie can’t meet his eyes. Han carefully pulls a single piece of tape off of the newspaper wrapping and a bracelet falls into his hands. Chewie has given him a million bracelets before - they make them all the time, for everyone - but both of them know that this one is different. It’s made of copper hemp, Han’s favorite color, and braided like a staircase. Han pulls up his left sleeve and holds out his arm so Chewie can tie the bracelet, below the other three made by Chewie he’s already wearing.

“Thanks man,” he says, and his voice almost cracks. “I’ll see you soon, ok. I’ll let you know what the roommate’s like. Maybe you can come meet him, this weeken-”

Without letting him finish, Chewie ropes Han into the tightest hug he’s ever been subjected to. He’s surprised that Chewie, a good foot taller than him, can hug Han as tight as they do, but it’s comforting. After an eternity, Chewie pulls away, salutes Han, and walks backwards out the door. Han sighs, then grabs his towel and his shampoo and body wash. He’d do anything for Chewie, but he doesn’t plan on meeting his new roommate smelling like Chewie’s car.

 

Leia

She was lucky she got forty-five minutes out of Luke at the dining hall. He had insisted on eating the first thing they saw, which was two boring slices of cheese pizza, even though the diner was full of options. While he was getting a glass of water, she looked around and considered her options for tomorrow. Maybe she’d come back later that night and get something else. Her pizza didn’t exactly look the most appetizing.

After she had to remind Luke he’d throw up if he ate too fast, she managed to get him to have a short conversation with her about the upcoming student involvement fair. It was still two weeks away, but she wanted to know what he was interested in. He said his main priority for now was finding an LGBT group to join, while she wanted to join an engineering group. She needed to find more of her peers, which is exactly what Luke wanted, too.

By chance, a student is handing out flyers for the LGBT group on campus when Luke and Leia leave the dining hall. Leia watches Luke’s eyes light up, and knows he’ll be at the first meeting, and then probably every meeting after that. He even pauses his anxiety over his roommate to think of the possibilities the club would present him.

“I can meet my peers! And your peers!” he says, excitedly, as they enter the stairway. It was a long way up, but they were conscious of the possibility of people still moving in and taking the elevators.

“Let me know if you meet any cute girls,” Leia laughs. Just then, the tallest, harriest person Leia had ever seen steps onto the landing in front of them. Silently, they pass by them, and Leia can’t help but wonder why they look like they just had their heart broken.

Luke’s eyes light up, obviously more caught off guard by the person's height than their facial expressions, but Leia can’t help but feel for them. Once they reach Luke’s floor, they peel off the stairs, and Leia wills Luke not to bring the person up.

Luckily for Leia, Luke quickly becomes too distracted by all the boys walking up and down the hall to think of anything to say. Leia can’t help but wonder what all the boys think of her. She hopes they think nothing.

When they reach Luke’s door, they’re shocked by what they find behind it. They were only gone for forty-five minutes, but in that time, not only had Luke’s roommate managed to move in completely, he’d also already left. Leia braces for Luke’s reaction.

“What!” Luke yells, and it makes Leia flinch. “Where could he be!”

“He has to come back, Luke,” Leia tries, but she knows it’s no use. Luke had already entered panic mode.

“How long were we gone, Leia, and he already made it here and left,” he whines. “I knew we shouldn’t have left.”

“Luke, it’s fine, he’ll be ba-” Leia tries to comfort him, but once Luke starts, it’s hard to stop him.

“Look at this! He’s already put his stuff in the closet, I bet his dressers are full,” Luke is pacing around the room, and all Leia can do is prepare herself to stop him from going through all of his roommate’s things. “It even already smells like patchouli in here! I was going to have you sage the room, but now it’s too late!”

Leia sighs, not really sure what Luke wants to hear, and then thankfully, his phone rings.

“Hello?” Luke answers, a bit too sharply. How long will it take him to forgive her?

“Yeah, it’s in the garage, I’ll run down the keys,” Luke says, then hangs up. “It’s Uncle Owen. They’re here for the car.”

Leia nods, then follows Luke out into the hallway. He’s angry for a few steps, taking big strides that she has to hustle to keep up with.

“Wait!” he yelps, and then turns to her. “You need to wait in my room. In case he comes back!”

“He’s not my roommate,” she says, quietly. She doesn’t want to meet Luke’s roommate alone, but she knows well enough that upsetting him further is probably not her best option.

“Just wait for him, tell him I’ll be right up!” Luke pleads. “With how he’s been, you probably won’t even see him.”

“Alright, fine,” Leia says, after a fierce sigh. Luke grabs her arm and squeezes it slightly before he turns down the staircase.

Dragging her feet, Leia moves back towards Luke’s room. What she really should be doing right now is attempting to organize her room, not sitting in Luke’s perfectly decorated one.

When she gets to his door, she pulls it open and grumbles to herself. Why couldn’t she say goodbye to her aunt and uncle? She literally never sees them.

Once the door is open, she’s really wishing she had insisted she go with Luke.

Mystery roommate had come back, clearly from the shower down the hall. Unfortunately, the two minutes that Leia was gone had not given him the time to put on any substantial amount of clothing.

Apparently not at all startled by Leia walking in after so quietly opening the door, mystery roommate turns around, waves, and says, “hey”.

Leia shrieks and throws her hands up over her eyes, backing out of the room, shutting the door, speeding down the hallway, and vowing to never ever tell Luke about this moment.

After a second she realizes she has to tell Luke something, or he’ll probably immediately call the police and report her missing. Hastily, she types out: Just remembered I have a floor meeting! Sorry!!!!!! and hits send. She can’t meet Luke’s roommate officially for a long time.

 

Luke

Just remembered I have a floor meeting! Sorry!!!!!!

It’s an usual amount of exclamation points for Leia, but Luke is more upset about the fact that she couldn’t wait in his room. He asked her to do one thing for him, and she couldn’t do it. Typical. He doesn’t even have time to text her back though, because by the time he reads the text it’s already been ten minutes since she sent it. Uncle Owen was still mad Luke hadn’t started a semester late to help around the farm, and he was giving Luke grief about it. Once he finally got out of the conversation, he was running up the five flights of stairs before he had even read her message. He didn’t want to miss when his roommate got back.

Now that he was walking down the hall, he started thinking about what he had seen on his roommate’s side. Barely anything in the closet, besides a few jackets. Nothing much out on his desk or dresser at all. He had red sheets with matching red pillow cases. Luke could draw nothing from what he had seen.

But then he remembered - the cigarettes! His roommate had a pack of Marlboro Red’s sitting right on the edge of his desk. He knew something had bothered him. What young person smokes today? What’s wrong with this guy? Nothing good can come from this.

He’s at the door then, and he vows that within the first week he will tell his roommate he has to stop smoking. He cannot and will not live with a smoker. But he’s got to put his best foot forward first.

When he opens the door, he’s surprised to find his roommate is already there. He wants to text Leia, furiously, before he even gets out a word, but before he can even think to move his hands to unlock the screen he’s frozen. He and Leia had been so, so wrong. This guy didn’t have green hair, and he wasn’t wearing orange. He probably hadn’t been receiving the key to his city, but he deserved it. He was gorgeous.

He was tall, strong, and already had a smirk on his face that could kill Luke.

“The show’s over, kid,” he says, and Luke nearly melts. He has no idea what this means, but he doesn’t care.

“I’m… Luke,” he says, attempting to regain some composure. “Your roommate.”

The roommate smirks again, with only half of his face. “Han,” he says, and he reaches out his hand to shake Luke’s. Luke wills himself not to fall apart at Han’s touch, especially when his hand is nearly eclipsed by Han’s. It’s the worst handshake Luke has ever given, and he thinks all of his fingers may break in Han’s strong grip. It’d be worth it.

Luke takes a deep breath, and then closes his eyes. When he opens them, he notices Han is giving him a funny look, and he’s never felt more embarrassed. Is he blowing this less than two minutes in?

Miraculously, before either can speak, there’s a knock on the door. Han, who has awkwardly been holding Luke’s limp hand the entire time, lets him go and answers it.

“Well hello, and who are you?” Luke hears Threepio from behind him, but he still can’t turn around. Snap out of it! his brain yells, but the concept isn’t reaching the rest of his body.

“I’m Han Solo,” Han says, and Luke feels his knees buckle.

“Hello mister Han, I’m Threepio, your RA. I see you’ve met mister Luke as well,” Threepio says, and Luke is forced to turn back and offer the weakest wave he’s ever mustered. “I have come by to let you know that there is a floor meeting in the common room, beginning precisely in five minutes. I will see you both there, yes?”

Han sighs, and Luke imagines that sigh between his lips. “Guess we have to go, huh kid?”

“Yeah,” Luke stammers, and then he takes a deep breath. He watches as Han reaches one large hand forward to grab the pack of Marlboro Reds he’d seen on his desk before. Han pulls out a cigarette and puts it between his lips.

“I’ll meet you there,” Han says, and Luke can feel himself blushing. This could be a long year.


	2. August 28th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author: realleia on tumblr  
> co author: officialyoda on tumblr, but lets be honest i just proofread this chapter and then posted it i didn't write any of it

Leia  
Leia woke up to exactly 138 texts from Luke. This was after a forty minute phone call the night before, which she fell asleep on.  
Luke was absolutely head over heels for his roommate, who Leia quickly learned was named Han. Luke literally described Han as “tall, dark, and handsome,” with “perfect” brown hair and “dreamy” hazel eyes. If Leia wasn’t a lesbian before, Luke’s incredibly detailed description of his roommate would make her one.  
Unfortunately, she couldn’t get the image of his roommate out of her mind. Because unknown to Luke, she had already seen more of his roommate than she had ever wanted or needed to.  
He couldn’t know. Especially now that he’s so enamored. He could never know.  
So, only thinking Leia wouldn’t want to talk about boys because she isn’t into boys, Luke gossiped about Han for forty minutes over the phone, hiding in the staircase of the girl’s side of the hall so Han couldn’t possibly hear him. He talked about every single thing on Han’s side of the room: how he had leather jackets, but Luke thinks they’re vintage, so he can forgive it; how his cigarettes aren’t for show; how his dresser isn’t even close to full, because he only needs a few tee-shirts to get by. He talked about how he wears four hemp bracelets on his left arm and none on his right. Just how many expressions he used to make fun of Threepio during the floor meeting. She doesn’t know how she lasted as long as she did before she fell asleep.  
Now, waking up to all of Luke’s texts, she can’t help but be mad at herself for once again falling asleep on top of everything she owns. She could blame Luke for the call, but she could only blame herself for the period of time before the call and after…  
After she met Han for the first time. Technically. He did say hello, after all. She didn’t actually respond, but she sure saw him.  
It will be fine. Because today is the first day of freshman orientation, which means the first day of her new life. In the morning, she sticks with her floor and attends the all-freshman welcoming seminar, and then in the afternoon, she’ll attend a seminar specifically for new engineering students. Notoriously, orientation activities are a real bore, but she doesn’t care. She’s finally going to go out and meet new people, not all the same girls from Alderaan.  
She figures she should open at least some of the 138 texts from Luke before she starts her day. She is up early, anyway. When she opens the thread, she starts to feel herself falling back asleep.  
Leia…  
LEIA!!!!!!!  
You fell asleep but you missed the best part!!!!  
his FINGERS, Leia!!!! :D  
I mean……  
sign me up, right ;P  
She starts scrolling, skimming as quickly as she can. Every text follows almost exactly the same format - Han is hot, and Luke can’t stand it. Han breathed, Leia. Han smiled, Leia. If Han had farted, Luke probably would have captured it in a jar, and then still texted her about it.  
Not one of the texts did Leia render enough to be worth a response, so instead, she gets up, gets her toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash, and wash rag and walks into the bathroom. Luke will have to get over it soon.

Han  
At the floor meeting, Threepio had given everyone the schedule for the freshman orientation, to be held the following day. Han had suggested that he and Luke just go together to give them a chance to get to know each other. Luke seemed jittery through the whole floor meeting, but agreed enthusiastically.  
Talking to Luke during the orientation, Han couldn’t help but think the kid’s a little strange. Perfectly nice, sure, but definitely a little more out there than the friends he had back home. Well, maybe not more out there than Chewie.  
As Threepio takes their floor on a tour of campus, Luke tells Han a little about his friends in high school, his sister, and his aunt and uncle, before abruptly saying, “And, by the way, I’m gay. So if you have a problem with that, you may as well tell me now!” Luke stands up a little straighter as he says this, like he’s challenging Han to say something rude.   
Han laughs, partly because obviously he could already tell that Luke was gay (he could hear Chewie’s voice in the back of his mind telling him not to stereotype), and partly because of the out of the blue nature of the statement. “No,” Han says, “I mean, yeah. I don’t care. That’s fine. My best friend back home, Chewie, they’re into… all sorts of people…” Han trails off as Luke scrutinizes him.  
“You’re older,” Luke says after a minute. “Right?”  
“So what?” Han scowls at him. “I had to save up for school. I’m 20. You’ve got to be what- 17?”  
“I’m 18,” Luke answers quickly, then looks down at his phone. He’d been texting the whole time they were walking, but Han didn’t really think much of it. “What did you do before you came here?”  
“I worked in a shop for a mechanic for a while. That’s how I saved up.”  
Luke looks up at Han. “You mean, like the one where you lay on the thing under the car?”  
Han nods, then shrugs. “Yeah, under the car, under the hood, whatever,” he says, then reaches in his pocket for a cigarette. He puts it between his lips, then digs for his lighter in the opposite pocket of his jeans. Walking across campus, Han almost wishes he was wearing the tight blue shorts and yellow tank top Luke had opted for. In a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt, Han was scorching beneath the August sun. At least he remembered to bring his aviators. Luke had selected between ten pairs of sunglasses this morning before finally landing on a simple pair of black wayfarers. Han had decided to pretend not to notice that the decision had taken him almost ten minutes.  
As he lights the cigarette, he watches Luke tense up. He considers teasing the kid for being so obviously uptight about smoking, but then decides against it. After all, Luke’s right. He really should kick his smoking habit. He only picked it up because it gave him an excuse to get out of the garage, if only for a minute. He wouldn’t need excuses like that anymore.  
“So,” Luke says, as Han inhales, deep. He wants to go back and tell his sixteen year old self that his future tiny, blond roommate won’t appreciate his smoking habit. But he also can’t help but wonder why he even cares what Luke thinks. “What’s your major?”  
Han blows out smoke, away from Luke, and watches as two girls passing on the right look him up and down. He nods in their direction, and then hears them snicker behind him. “Engineering,” he says, as he flicks ash off the cigarette.  
“Oh, so is my sister!” Luke says, excitedly. “She’s chemical and biomolecular engineering, which sounds like a foreign language to me, or at least way too complicated to be worth it.”  
Han shrugs again, then takes another puff off his cigarette. It makes him feel worse than it usually does. “I’m just general engineering, now,” he says. “What about you?”  
“I’m a double major,” Luke says, and Han can hear the pride behind his words. “Philosophy and art.”  
“What could you possibly do with that?” Han cracks, before he can stop the words from coming out. Thankfully, Luke doesn’t look phased.  
“I want to use the philosophies of great thinkers to inspire my art,” he says, completely serious. Someone like Luke would normally drive Han crazy, but something about this kid is different. “I’ve actually considered becoming a professor. You know, they have it made. They study their passions, travel the world, and then share what they know with future generations,” Luke continues, and Han smirks. Where did this kid come from? “I don’t know. I think that sounds cool.”  
Up ahead, Han hears Threepio giving directions to those at the front of their group.  
“Go inside, now, turn left, and then sit in the first three rows. After this, we break up to go to your specific majors,” Threepio says, and Han watches as students shove themselves through the doors. He considers taking another puff of his cigarette, but can’t bear the thought of it. He quickly throws it onto the ground and stomps it out. “To the left, now, yes,” Threepio commands, and Han puts up his hand in to make the O.K. symbol.  
“I’ve never thought about it like that, kid,” Han says, as he follows Luke into the row in front of them. He starts to take in another breath to speak again, when suddenly, Luke jumps to his feet.  
“Leia!” Luke yells, looking somewhere in front of them. “Leia, come over here!” Luke is waving his arms like a madman. Han can’t help but duck a little lower in his seat. “Leia! Leia!”  
Han pulls out his phone in an attempt to distance himself from Luke. He has one text, from Chewie’s mom: ‘Good luck on your first day!! We miss you already!’ Han smiles, and looks up when he notices Luke sit down.  
“That was weird,” Luke says.  
“Huh,” Han grunts back, his mind still on Chewie’s family thinking about him at home.  
“My sister, Leia,” Luke says, and Han breaks his concentration from his phone and focuses back on Luke. “She saw me, then looked like she saw a ghost.”  
Han shrugs, as someone walks down onto the stage in front of them.  
“Welcome, new students!” the speaker says, and Han forces himself to settle into his seat. Could be a long morning.

Luke  
Luke had been able to spend all morning with Han, walking around campus and getting to know him. As he had been texting Leia all day, the verdict still wasn’t in yet. He liked Han, obviously, but he wasn’t really sure how he felt. Of course, if Leia was to base solely off of what she had heard last night, Han and Luke were set to get married as soon as possible, but today, Luke wasn’t so sure.  
He had always sworn to himself he’d never date a smoker. And Han didn’t just smoke, he smoked all the time. And he was a little too old to be a freshman. Plenty of cons, but he wasn’t sure if there were enough. Because there was no denying it - Han was hot. Hot enough that nearly every girl they walked passed did a double take. But Han did a double take on the girls, too.  
It was clear that Han was attracted to women. Which was fine, though not to be understood, by Luke, but what wasn’t clear was if Han was even attracted to guys. And Luke wasn’t sure how to go about asking. Not only did Luke generally offer up the information himself, he’s pretty sure it doesn’t take a talented gaydar to spot him. If Han liked guys, wasn’t immediately after Luke said he was gay the time to say it? What if Han’s ‘I have a friend’ was really about himself?  
It’d be enough to give Luke a headache if they hadn’t split up for the afternoon session of the day. Han had to go meet with the other engineering first years, and Luke had to bounce between his two departments. Considering art wasn’t exactly a strict major, he figured he should start at the philosophy meeting.  
He followed the map across campus and made it to his building. Once he’s inside, however, he realizes he’d walked to the Art Building. There’s no way this much multicolored hair signed up to be philosophy students. He considers leaving and trying to make it to the philosophy building, but since he’s already here and has to stop by at some point anyway, he might as well stay.  
He heads down a flight of stairs and into the main lobby of the building. The open area is full of art projects from past semesters. Sculptures, paintings, and drawings of all kinds litter the area. It’s incredibly inspiring, and Luke can’t wait to be a part of it all.  
Almost immediately, he knows he’ll have no problems with his art major. It will be a lot of work, and he’ll constantly be looking for muses, but there’s plenty to work with, and plenty of awesome people to draw from. Just as he’s about to slip out and hike to the philosophy building, a tall, thin woman with bright pink hair steps up onto a stage. She introduces herself as the dean of the art school, and immediately all the students are drawn towards her. Luke can’t help but join in.  
\-----  
An hour and at least fifteen friends later, Luke realizes he should have headed to the philosophy building a long while ago. He says goodbye to his new, artistic friends and slips out the door.  
To his surprise and convenience, the Dagobah Philosophy Building is only across the plaza from the Art Building. He’s there within a minute, and when he pulls open the large front doors, he can tell immediately that something is off. The building is empty. The lights are dark. He goes to pull out his phone to check the time, but as soon as he reaches into his pocket, a voice calls to him from his left. He spins around, quickly, and sees a small, old man, dressed completely in green. Instinctually, Luke knows to go to him.  
“Hi, I’m Lu-” he starts, but the man has turned away from Luke, walking farther down the hall. Luke quickly catches up to him, and then keeps pace with him, silently, down the hall. Finally, they reach the last office on the right. The man opens the door for Luke, then ushers him in. Luke steps inside the office, unsure if he should take a seat or not, so he ends up awkwardly standing in the cramped space. The man simply waddles in, takes a seat at his desk, and then motions to Luke to take a seat directly across from him.  
“Early bird gets the worm,” the man says, and Luke feels his eyes grow even wider in confusion. “Gets none, the late bird does.”  
Luke simply stares back. What does he want him to say? He watches as the man opens his desk drawer and pulls out a pair of glasses.  
“Your name?” the man asks.  
“Luke,” Luke answers, quietly. “Luke Skywalker.”  
The man simply nods, like he’d known that all along. “Yoda. Professor Yoda,” he says, as he hands Luke a piece of paper from atop his desk.  
Luke nods, and takes the paper from Professor Yoda. It’s a course list of all the requirements to graduate with a degree in philosophy. He’s taking it all in when Professor Yoda speaks again.  
“Where were you?” he asks, and Luke feels like he’s compelled to answer honestly.  
“I was at the Art Building,” Luke says. “I’m a double major.”  
“Will be tough,” Professor Yoda says, looking away. “But okay.”  
With that, Professor Yoda stands, so Luke does too. Professor Yoda ushers him out, so Luke is standing in the hallway while he stands at his door.  
“Nice to meet you,” Professor Yoda says.  
“You too,” Luke replies, though he’s not sure if he means it.  
“In class,” Professor Yoda says, “I’ll see you.”  
Luke nods, then backs away quickly. He heads down the hall, and Leia’s cell phone is already ringing once he’s out the door.

Leia  
After a long day of orientation, Leia is back in her room, lying on top of all her belongings. Maybe she’ll keep them here forever. She could say it’s what she was going for.  
She sighs, and then slides off the bed onto the floor. Luke had picked her out a rug before they left, and it lies in front of her, still rolled up tight like it had been when he bought it in the store. She reaches forward and pulls the rug onto her lap, then pulls off the label. Carefully, she unrolls the rug, pushing her suitcase, duffle bag, three boxes, and desk chair out of her way. She stands up to admire her work. Now, with everything still packed up, she at least has a light blue rug covering the dingy dorm room floor. The blue perfectly pulls from her black and blue striped bedspread. She sighs, then sits on the edge of her bed. Just as she’s considering taking everything outside and setting it on fire to avoid putting it away, her phone rings.  
“Hello?” she doesn’t even get the word all the way out before Luke responds, breathlessly.  
“The weirdest thing just happened to me!” he shouts, high pitched. “I went late to the philosophy building, and this professor dragged me into his office and talked to me in like, backwards English and he was wearing all green and was like, really short, and I don’t know what it all meant but he said it would be hard to double major, do you think it will be?”  
Leia flops back onto her bed, and winces when she lands on something sharp. She pulls a stapler out from underneath her and sets it on her desk.  
“I mean, I’ve known I wanted to do this for forever, and I got into both programs, and they wouldn’t let me in both if I couldn’t do both, right?” Luke is breathing so hard it sounds like he’s climbing a mountain. Leia puts the phone on speaker, then sets it, balancing, on her forehead. Luke likes to ask questions but never waits for the answers. “I mean, I guess they just let me in based on my grades, but at the same time, they let me in both programs. Nobody tried to stop me. Do they pay attention to us all that much, I mean, how could they?”  
Leia hears Luke take a huge gulp of air, and when he starts talking again, it feels farther away.  
“Luke?” she says, and then waits, in silence, for another moment. She hears Luke let out a loud laugh, and then another gulp of air.  
“Leia?” he responds, and she sighs again. “Leia, why don’t you just come over?”  
“No!” she answers, much too loudly, and much too quickly. Even Luke will know something is up.  
“Okay,” he says, lightly, probably already making up some ridiculous story in his head about why Leia couldn’t come over. Whatever he thinks of is better than the truth. “Then I’ll come to you.”  
It only takes one sweeping look over her room for her to know that isn’t a good idea. “No,” she says again, this time with more hesitation. It’s only her second day away, and Leia had already managed to make it impossible to meet in her own room or Luke’s. Though, to be fair, Luke’s room wasn’t her fault.  
“Leia, I can’t do all of this over the phone,” he whines, and she knows she’ll probably fall asleep again if he does. Thinking over her options and deciding she can’t bear the look Luke would have on his face if he came to her room, she decides she should meet at Luke’s. There’s always the chance his roommate won’t be there.  
“Ok, I’ll come to you,” she says.  
“Great, I just walked in,” Luke responds, and she hears the elevator beeping. “See you soon!”  
Before she can respond, Luke has hung up. Without looking at everything around her, she gets up, grabs her keys, and leaves her room, locking the door behind her. She keeps imagining that maybe somehow, the room will organize itself if she wills it to. Maybe some day.  
She walks down the single flight of stairs to the ground level and then starts making her way to Luke’s building. She doesn’t understand what is keeping her from putting her things away. If she puts the bed on the left wall, she can always move it to the right later. It’s not permanent, though something makes her feel like it is.  
When she gets inside Luke’s building, she walks over to the elevators to ride up to the fifth floor.  
“Oh hello, Miss Leia,” says a voice, from her left. When she turns, it’s Threepio.  
“Hey, Threepio,” she says, nodding in his direction. “You’re good with names.”  
“Well, it is my job, Miss Leia,” he responds, as his phone begins to ring. “Oh, it’s my darn boyfriend again. He works here, how hard is it for him to find his way to the building! We’ll have to speak again, Miss Leia.”  
She gives a slight wave as he backs away and the elevator doors open in front of her. She hears him complaining into the phone as the doors close in front of her.  
After the short ride up, she’s considering that maybe she should have had Luke come to her room. He’d be disappointed in the state of her room, true, but he probably would have cleaned it for her. And she wouldn’t have to worry about the possibility of facing his roommate.  
She drags her feet down the hall, but much sooner than she wants to be, she’s at Luke’s door. She knocks twice, softly, before she hears Luke yell to come in from behind it. Steeling herself, she opens the door and prepares for the worst.

Luke  
“Leia, I was just telling Han about the professor I met earlier,” Luke says as she walks through the door. She had been weird about coming over, but he couldn’t really imagine the reason behind it. He’d come up with a bunch of scenarios, of course, but it really does take a lot to shake Leia. Though, when Luke looks at her, her eyes seem a little wider than usual.  
Han is lying back on his bed, his feet hanging over the edge. He’s tossing a ball straight up above him and catching it as it falls back down. Luke’s pretty sure he was only half listening, but it doesn’t matter. No one would be able to explain what had happened to him earlier that afternoon, at least not yet.  
“But you already heard about it,” Luke says, turning himself toward Leia. Something is up with her, he can feel it. “What’s up with you?”  
“Me?” she says, quietly, and turns her body completely towards Luke.  
“Yeah, you,” he says, then motions for her to sit down in his desk chair. He watches as she takes small steps toward him, almost like she’s trying not to trip a laser sensor. Finally, she sits down, and then stiffly turns to face Luke. He watches as she starts to claw at the buns in her hair, pulling down the long strands. She had two small buns on each side of the top of her head, but for some reason, they weren’t good enough now. Either she wanted Luke to braid her hair, or something even weirder was off.  
“You know, I went to the engineering building,” she says, quietly again. Luke just stares. “It was fine.”  
“Han, weren’t you there too?” Luke says, turning his head in Han’s direction. He feels Leia stiffen up. Han had stopped tossing his ball and had started rearranging the hemp bracelets on his wrist. He was running his fingers over the copper one when Luke finished his question.  
“Uh, yeah,” he says, not bothering to sit up. Leia has stopped breathing next to him.  
“Wait!” Luke yelps, and Leia jumps six inches out of her seat. “You two haven’t met yet!”  
When Luke turns to Leia, he recognizes the look of sheer panic on Leia’s face. He doesn’t know what could possibly have her so scared. Maybe it’s because she already knows enough about Han to write a book on him, but she’s never actually met him.  
“Han, this is my sister, Leia,” Luke says, and finally, Han sits up. Luke watches as a look of recognition washes over Han’s face as he looks at Leia.  
“Hey, we have met,” Han says, and Leia turns pale as a ghost.  
“Did you guys meet this afternoon?” Luke says, trying to cover for Leia’s sudden silence.  
“No,” Han says, and then he smirks. The verdict still isn’t in as to how Luke feels about Han, and the smirk isn’t helping. “Leia saw me naked last night.”  
Luke thinks he must have died and gone to hell. There’s no way this can be happening in real life. Leia is a lesbian. And she hasn’t even met Han! When Luke goes to look at Leia, the look of guilt on her face says that Han is absolutely telling the truth.  
How is this possible! There wasn’t a moment the night before that he wasn’t with Han or Leia. How could she possibly have seen him naked! And why! What could she possibly stand to gain!  
Was it after Luke had gone to sleep? When he was in the bathroom, finishing his nightly routine? When Han had gone out for a smoke break? None of it makes sense. He feels a scream rising from his throat when Leia finally breaks what couldn’t have been more than a second of silence.  
“It wasn’t on purpose,” Leia says, finally speaking at a normal volume. Han’s admission of their little secret has broken her panic.  
“Sure it wasn’t,” Han responds with a smirk, and Luke watches Leia sit up a little straighter and run her fingers through her hair.  
“Leia, I’m hungry,” Luke says, but it comes out as one word slurred together and an octave too high. He grabs her arm, a little too tightly, and pushes her towards the door. She’s looking at Luke with pure confusion, but he can’t stand another second in the room without an explanation. Han watches them, laughing to himself, and Luke can feel his eyes burning on him. He pushes Leia out the door before he realizes he forgot his keys and isn’t wearing shoes. With Leia in the hall, he’s forced to retreat, digging his flip flops from under his bed. He picks up his keys off of his desk and shoves them into his pocket.  
Han is shaking his head as he watches Luke get his things together. He leans back onto his bed, then starts tossing the ball up again.  
“Kid,” he says, and Luke stops dead in his tracks. “Your sister’s hot.”  
Without responding, for fear of screaming and never being able to stop, Luke forces himself into the hallway and to walk down the hall. Leia stands by the staircase, an odd expression on her face. Just as he’s about to go open the door to the stairs, Luke quickly turns back towards his room.  
“No,” he mutters, and begins marching back.  
“Luke?” he hears Leia say, but he doesn’t turn back. This can’t stand as it is.  
Dramatically, Luke throws his door back open. Han is sitting up, both feet on the floor, looking at his phone. He looks up as Luke walks in.  
“She’s a lesbian!” Luke yells, and then slams the door shut. Then, he turns back towards the stairs, where Leia stands, with shock on her face. When he reaches her, he throws open the door to the staircase and begins flying down them, two stairs at a time.  
“It wasn’t like that, Luke,” Leia says, but Luke throws up a hand.  
“Not yet!” he says, and then he races to the bottom of the staircase. He needs some fresh air, and he needs it now.

Leia  
Honestly, it was a huge relief when Han had immediately spilled their secret. Leia doesn’t like keeping secrets from Luke, because they always end in a tantrum. This one hadn’t lasted 24 hours, but it had already resulted in a dramatic storming out of his room, twice, within the span of two minutes.  
To be fair, running her fingers through her hair probably wasn’t the best response to Han talking about how she saw him naked, but she couldn’t quite help it. Luke’s 138 texts might be a little much, but he wasn’t wrong - Han was incredibly attractive. Like Luke had shouted for all of the school to hear, she is a lesbian, but if she had to chose a guy, Han would be first in line.  
When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, Luke is pacing back and forth, huffing his breath. When he sees her, he marches right toward her.  
“You done?” she says, moving in the direction of the dining hall.  
“I don’t think so,” Luke responds, but his tone dips from furious to whiny at the end. She knows in another two seconds she’ll have Luke begging for the story.  
She sighs, and then he grabs her arm and drags her to a bench outside the dining hall.  
“What happened?” Luke whines, slurring every syllable together. Leia knows she’s got him in the palm of her hand, but she’s never quite seen him like this.  
“It’s not a big deal, Luke,” she says, putting her hand on top of his. He’s shaking. “God, Luke, are you alright?”  
“No, come on, what happened!” he yells, causing a few people to turn and look. She sighs again, then gives him a look, wordlessly telling him to relax. He breathes out again, rolls his eyes all the way around, and then finally looks back at Leia. “Ok. Ok, tell me.”  
She gives another warning look, then decides she’s tortured Luke enough.  
“You were meeting Uncle Owen,” she says, and Luke’s eyes go wide.  
“I was gone for two minutes, tops!” he complains.  
“Don’t interrupt!” she commands, and he sits up straighter.  
“And you told me to go back to your room. I expected it to be empty, because we had been out in the hall for only a minute,” she says. Luke is visibly decaying in front of her eyes. “He had just gotten out of the shower. He obviously wasn’t expecting anyone to be there either.”  
“God!” Luke groans. “I cannot believe this. I can’t! I won’t!”  
He stands up and starts pacing again, and she watches him, laughing.  
“You know what he said, when he saw me?” she teases.  
“No. No, I don’t, Leia, because I wasn’t there!” he responds. Again, they’re drawing attention, but she doesn’t care.  
“He just turned, looked at me, and said ‘hey,’” Leia says, and Luke stomps back toward her and sits on the bench.  
“He just said ‘hey?’” Luke asks, quietly, taking Leia’s hands as he does so.  
“Yeah, just ‘hey,’” Leia says, and Luke falls back on the bench, his hand on his forehead, with classic Luke flare.  
“I can’t believe this,” he says. “I can’t. I won’t! Before I’d even met him, you saw him naked,” Luke says. Suddenly, he sits up again, and it’s like the meaning of his words hit him. He takes Leia’s hand again and forces her to meet his eye. “Leia,” he says, and she grows nervous of what’s to follow. “What’s he like?”  
Now it’s Leia who stands up, pacing, but away from Luke. “No, Luke, I’m not going to do that,” she says. If you had asked Leia 24 hours ago, she would gladly and happily die without ever having seen a man naked, and now Luke is asking her to recall the situation in which she walked in on one by accident.  
“Leia,” he whines, dragging her name into at least fifteen syllables.  
“No, Luke, if you want to know, you find out for yourself,” she regrets the words as soon as they’ve left her lips.  
“God, I’d like to,” he says, and she bites her tongue. She can’t exactly tell him it’s a bad idea to want to fuck your roommate when she practically just dared him to. Especially considering Luke’s roommate.  
“Can we actually get food, Luke?” Leia asks him, hoping that maybe once they’re inside they can talk about something else.  
“I don’t know how you could eat at a time like this, but I suppose so,” Luke says, and he stands up, offering his hand to Leia to help her off the bench. Though Luke had not only caused a scene in his dorm room but also in public, at least now the cat was out of the bag. If only she could find a way to get him to organize her room without having to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways we have like 8 chapters written so far so stay tuned my guys


	3. August 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every chapter im like "Julz Realleia wrote everything and me, Abby Officialyoda did nothing productive other than post the chapter", but rest assured, I am responsible for much of Chewie's amazing personality

Han  
Han can’t take the waiting much longer. He’s never had to sit this still before. His entire life, he’s worked his ass off.  
He got his first job when he was twelve. It started as weeding for his neighbors, but quickly expanded into doing any and all yard work for the neighborhood. He started carrying in boxes for a moving company when he was fifteen, and then finally settled at the garage when he was sixteen. He worked almost every day he wasn’t in school. He’d never be here if he hadn’t.  
After move-in day and orientation, there were no official events for the incoming students. His RA kept trying to get anyone he could make eye contact with to attend planned events, like a movie night on the quad, or a comedy show at the student center, but Han wasn’t interested. He didn’t want to leave his dorm to go sit somewhere else; he wanted to go to work. Or maybe he didn’t want to, but he felt like he needed to.  
Luke had been relatively passive aggressive toward him over the past two days. He’d been trying to ask the kid if he minded if Chewie stayed, but they hadn’t talked since his sister stopped by. Han had only been joking; he didn’t think poking fun at an awkward situation would turn into such an issue. And Luke’s sister was hot, but it must not have been what he wanted to hear.  
The only communication he’d had from Luke was his dramatic sighing whenever Han grabbed a cigarette to go outside and smoke. Other than that, Luke was either out of the room or singing along to the music he was blasting from his laptop. Music Han had never heard before, and probably could have gone without hearing at all.  
But now, Friday night, he’d wished he’d forced a conversation with Luke at some point during the past two days. Han had told Chewie they could come down that weekend, and Chewie wasn’t letting Han forget it. With Chewie on their way, Han couldn’t help but feel a little panicked at the thought of the kid freaking out over a strange guest.  
With the door open, Han’s pacing on Luke’s bright green rug trying to figure out what to do. He doesn’t know a soul that dislikes Chewie, but he’s also never met someone like Luke before. Just as he’s about to reach for another cigarette, he hears Luke’s voice in the hall. Quickly, he moves toward the doorway and leans out into the hallway.  
“Luke!” he calls, a little too loudly, and Luke looks at him, confused. He’s with his sister, who seems surprised to see Han.  
“Hey,” Luke says, calmly. He stops short of the door, and Han isn’t sure why until he realizes he’s blocking the door frame.  
“Hey, I’ve got a question for ya,” Han says, as both Luke and Leia enter the room. Leia sits down on Luke’s perfectly made bed while Luke stands in front of his desk.  
“Ok?” Luke says, after a moment, and Han remembers that he’s supposed to be asking a question.  
“My friend, Chewie, wanted to come down for the weekend,” Han says, then shrugs. “You mind?”  
Luke looks up at him, and Han can’t quite read him, but then he blinks and says “Sure, whatever.”  
“Cool,” Han says, shoving his hands in his pockets. He backs up to his desk and grabs his pack of cigarettes. “I’ll be back,” he says, and Luke nods.

Luke  
“I hate him,” Luke says, as soon as Han’s out the door. Leia frowns. “I do, Leia.”  
“Come on,” she says, taking off her shoes and pushing herself so her back is against the wall on Luke’s bed. “You do not.”  
“I think I do,” he says, falling onto his back next to Leia. She looks down at him, disapprovingly.  
“Why? Because I saw him naked?” she teases, and Luke feels his stomach flip.  
“Don’t talk about that!” he says, pushing her over, and she laughs. “And that’s not why.”  
She sighs, and Luke knows it’s his cue to start talking.  
“I mean, where did he just go? To smoke,” Luke says, and he turns himself so his head is resting on Leia’s thigh. “I hate that. And he only wears grubby tee-shirts and jeans. I think he only has like, two pairs.”  
Leia nods and makes a sound to indicate she’s listening.  
“Speaking of what he wears,” Luke says, sitting up to face her. “I need to come over and get some of my clothes. I’m missing the jacket I want to wear Monday.”  
“You don’t need a jacket; it’s August,” Leia says, too fast, and Luke gives her a look. He’s pretty sure there’s a reason Leia won’t let him come over to her room.  
“Well still, I know you have some of my stuff, and I want to consider my options,” he says, waiting for her reaction. She just closes her eyes, tight.  
“Complain about Han more before he gets back,” she says, and even though Luke knows it’s evasive, he’ll take the opportunity.  
“Well, he also hasn’t talked to me for two days,” Luke says.  
“Has he not talked to you, or have you not talked to him?” she asks, and he knows he’s caught.  
“I don’t have to start every conversation I’m a part of,” Luke responds, sarcastically.  
“Sure, but you can,” she says. He rolls his eyes, then lays back down.  
“And he’s obsessed with girls,” Luke whines. “I see him in the hall, talking to them all the time. And the second time he meets you, he tells me how hot he thinks you are. What the hell!”  
Leia laughs, tilting her head back. “I am hot, Luke,” she says, and he sighs.  
“Still,” he says. “And now, he thinks he can just invite his friend over? Is that even allowed?”  
Leia starts to fall to her right, away from Luke, her patience worn thin. “I think it’s better if you’re friends with him. Or at least friendly,” she says, and Luke knows she’s right. But he doesn’t want her to be. He wants to be free to hate his roommate in peace.  
Just then, the door opens, and Han walks in followed by one of the tallest people Luke’s ever seen, wearing a baggy brown tee shirt and tie dyed floor length skirt.  
“Hey,” Han says, and then closes the door behind him and the stranger. “This is Chewie, they’re my friend from home. Chewie, that’s my roommate, Luke, and his sister, Leia.”  
Chewie is not only tall, but also incredibly hairy. They have a full beard and long hair, and Luke even marvels at the hair on their arms underneath their tee-shirt. Chewie nods as they shake Luke and Leia’s hands.  
Leia’s eyes are a bit wide looking at Chewie. She’s always a bit fascinated by tall people.  
“Can I just stand up next to you?” and Chewie looks a little confused, but then shrugs. Standing next to them, Leia doesn’t even come close to their shoulders. Her head is just above their elbows. “That’s wild!” she says, and Chewie just shrugs again. Han lets out a small laugh, and Luke rolls his eyes.  
When Leia sits back down on Luke’s bed, Chewie and Han sit down on Han’s. Sitting next to Chewie, Han looks small.  
“So, Chewie, where you from?” Leia says, and Chewie smiles.  
“They don’t talk much,” Han says. Luke squints at them. “But we’re from Kashyyyk.”  
Leia nods, and Luke gives her a shocked look. There’s no way she has any idea where that is. It doesn’t even sound real.  
“How’d you meet?” she says, and Luke taps her arm. Why is she being overly friendly?  
“Ah, we’ve always known each other,” Han says, and Chewie nods. “I’ve actually lived with their family for a few years, now,” he continues, and there’s a note of sadness. Luke waits for Leia to pry, but she doesn’t. She’s asking all the wrong questions.  
Chewie points down to Han’s left wrist, at the copper hemp bracelet. “Of course, man,” Han says, and Chewie smiles.  
They’re weird. Luke decides he doesn’t like Chewie, and now he’s sure he doesn’t like Han.  
“Well, it was nice to meet you,” Luke says, standing up. Leia looks confused, but he grabs her shoes off of the floor and hands them to her. “We were just going to Leia’s to get some clothes together.”  
Leia’s breathless, putting on her shoes. She smiles at Chewie and Han again. “I hope we get a chance to talk some more,” she says, and it’s all Luke can to stop himself from pulling his own hair out. What’s wrong with her!  
Finally, Leia’s sneakers are tied and they can leave. “Goodbye!” she calls back into the room.  
“See ya!” Luke hears Han respond.

Leia  
“What could they possibly do together in there if Chewman doesn’t talk?” Luke whines, and Leia glares at him. They’re barely out of the room.  
“They’re friends, Luke,” she says. “And it’s Chewie.”  
“I know it’s Chewie,” Luke responds, dragging out the syllables, “But why is it Chewie?”  
Leia sighs and holds the door open to the staircase for Luke. “I don’t know, you didn’t let me ask,” she breathes, and Luke just groans.  
“Whatever,” he says.  
“You’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” she says, and Luke freezes on the stairs. She reaches the next landing and then looks up at him.  
“Me?” he asks in a stage whisper, throwing up his arms. “Dramatic!?” Luckily, he’s laughing. For once, he’s self aware. She rolls her eyes. “Let’s just go to your room,” he says, and her stomach flips.  
“Do we have to?” she says, unable to even fake it any longer. Four days, three nights here, and all of them had been spent on all of her belongings. Rolling out her rug after orientation had been the farthest she’d gotten to organizing.  
“How bad is it?” Luke asks, as they open the door of the staircase and enter the lobby.  
She stops walking and grabs his arm. “It’s bad.”  
“Don’t tell me,” he says, and they go outside and start walking toward her dorm. Luke laces his arm with Leia’s and then pulls out his phone. “Biggs texted me,” he says, his voice quiet.  
“What?” she says, unlocking her arm with Luke’s and taking a step back. As she does, she feels herself run into someone. “Oh my god! I’m so-” she says, whirling around, only to find herself unable to finish her sentence. She’s run into the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. She freezes, staring.  
“It’s alright,” the girl says, looking Leia over with her dark green eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”  
Leia doesn’t move as she walks away.  
“Leia?” she hears Luke calling, but it sounds like he’s underwater. Or far away. “Leia?” She blinks as he runs a hand in front of her face. “Leia, y’alright?”  
“What?” she asks, blinking fast and turning back to Luke. “Yeah, yeah,” she’s trying to convince him as much as she’s trying to convince herself. He rolls his eyes.  
“You know, if you weren’t already a lesbian, I’d say that was pretty gay,” he says, laughing slightly, and she gives him a playful nudge.  
“It still was gay,” she says, smiling, but thinking only of the girl’s green eyes.  
“Anyway, Biggs texted me,” Luke repeats, and Leia remembers why she’d been so careless as to run into the girl in the first place.  
“Right!” she chirps. “What’d he say?”  
“Nothing exciting,” Luke replies, locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “Just about how he’s moved into school and how he likes it.”  
“Hmm,” she says. “You think he’ll ever get over you?”  
“How could he?” Luke says, then reaches for the door to Leia’s dorm. They take the stairs up to the second floor, then start walking down the hall towards her room.  
“Don’t be mad,” she says, looking him in the eye before she unlocks the door. “Please.”  
“I’m not making promises,” Luke says, glaring down at her. She closes her eyes as the door opens. He couldn’t have even taken it all in by the time he starts scolding her. “Leia, what the hell!” he yells, and she tips her head back, groaning.  
“I know,” she says. She doesn’t have an excuse. She sat on the floor, playing video games on her computer all afternoon the day before instead of even attempting to organize.  
“We’re fixing this,” Luke says, already picking things up and moving them around. “Where do you want the bed?”  
“I don’t know,” she groans, dragging out the words and falling face first onto her bed. As soon as she hits the mattress, she feels him pulling her off of it.  
“No!” he commands, and she groans again. “We’re doing this, Leia!”  
She nods, then follows Luke’s direction to the letter. This is his specialty.

Han  
Even though they arrived at 6 p.m., Chewie still wanted a tour of the campus.  
“Now, man?” Han says, and Chewie just nods. Han knows there’s no reasoning with them. He puts on a pair of shoes and he and Chewie head out the door.  
“I don’t even know where anything is yet,” Han says, but Chewie just shakes their head. They don’t really want a tour, they just want some fresh air. Han opens the door to the stairs for Chewie, who has to duck a little to pass through the frame. “So I’m guessing you want to hear about the kid, huh?” Han asks, and Chewie nods.  
They exit out the back door and start walking away from Han’s dorm. “I don’t know, Chew,” Han says, and Chewie frowns. “He’s a lot to handle.”  
Chewie looks at Han, confused.  
“First day, kid won’t stop staring at me. Second day, he tells me his entire life story,” Han says. “And it’s a lot, Chew. I mean, we’re just casually talking and he says ‘I’m gay and that better not be a problem.’”  
Chewie smiles, probably at Han’s poor impersonation of Luke.  
“Which of course it isn’t, but,” Han stops, because he’s not even sure where he’s going. He doesn’t understand why he hasn’t been able to get over Luke going out of his way to tell Han that he’s gay.  
“I don’t know. But then I was joking around with his sister, and he freaks out,” Han says, and Chewie nods. “He stormed out of the room. But he came back to let me know that Leia’s only into chicks.”  
Chewie looks down at Han disapprovingly.  
“Yeah, yeah, chicks, I know. Not one of your favorite words,” Han says, kicking gravel as they walk. “And he hasn’t talked to me since. That was two nights ago.”  
Chewie shrugs, shaking their head a little. Han suddenly realizes that Chewie’s been leading them.  
“Where are you taking me? You gonna kidnap me?” It’s a joke, but it stings both of them a little. It’s only been two days, but it feels like a lifetime. Han’s toying at the bracelets on his wrist when Chewie taps his arm and forces him to look up.  
In front of him sits a faded grey 1993 Toyota Celica. Han’s Celica.  
“No way, the Falcon!” Han yells, running toward it. “How’d you get it here?” He knows Chewie is way too tall to drive it.  
Chewie points behind them, and standing there is Chewie’s mom.  
“Hi Han!” she says, and she wraps him into a hug. “Chewie wanted to bring you the car, and they needed a ride home. And I can’t lie, I missed you!” she yells, and then she wraps him into another hug. He’d be embarrassed if he could say he hadn’t missed her, too.  
He let’s her hug him for way too long before she pulls away. “So, how is everything? What’s the roommate like!” she says, and there’s tears in her eyes.  
“He’s… interesting,” Han says, pushing his hair back.  
“Oh, I’m gonna need more than that!” she says, teasing him. “Why don’t we go get something to eat and you can tell me all about him.”  
“Deal,” Han smiles.

Chewie had gone home with their mom after dinner, vowing to return as soon as they could. Chewie’s mom had hugged Han again after dropping him off at his dorm, way too tight and for way too long. He pushed her off after what felt like five minutes.  
“I’ll see you soon,” she said, on the verge of tears, with her hand cupping Han’s cheek.  
“I know,” he whispered, then waved as they drove off. It felt harder to say goodbye the second time.  
But now, lying on his bed and tossing his ball to himself, he can’t help but think about what Chewie’s mom had said while they were eating. After explaining Luke to her, she just nodded, smiling.  
“I get it,” she said, winking at him.  
“What?” Han said, and she smiles.  
“Nothing,” she says, but he knows better than that. “He seems like a lot to handle.”  
“He is,” Han says, but he’s still confused by what she said before.  
“You need to talk to him,” she says, pointing her fork towards him as she digs through her salad. “And not talk your way out of it. Whatever it is. Talk to him.”  
She’s probably right, and Han doesn’t like it. He can talk himself out of anything, but it’s led to him living a relatively isolated life. His only real friends are Chewie and his cigarettes. Now is a chance to change that.  
He tosses the ball up and misses when the door opens and Luke walks in. He’s wearing a tan poncho that he wasn’t wearing before.  
“Nice poncho, kid,” Han says, sitting up. The ball’s landed at his feet. He attempts to kick it up to himself, but only manages to send it flying under Luke’s bed. He cringes. “Soccer was never really my strong suit.”  
Luke glares at him, then steps farther into the room. “What did you play?” he asks, staring at Han sideways.  
“I didn’t,” Han says, leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “Too busy in the shop. Wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t been.”  
“Oh,” Luke responds, sitting down in his desk chair. He looks at his hands, then back at Han.  
“What?” Han says. He’s not asking something. “It’s fine.”  
“What do the bracelets mean?” Luke asks, and surprisingly, it’s innocent enough.  
“Chewie gave them to me,” Han says, as he mindlessly twirls them between his fingers. “They make them all the time. The copper one,” Han says, staring at it. “they gave it to me on move-in day,” Han wants to say more, but the words don’t come out.  
Luke’s quieter than Han’s ever heard him. Even when he wasn’t talking to Han, he was always playing music or laughing at a text from Leia. He hadn’t pulled his phone out once since he’d gotten back.  
“Everything alright with you?” Han tries, hoping he can get something out of the kid.  
“I...” Luke starts, but he stops. He flips up the edge of his poncho and then flips it back down. “My ex texted me earlier,” he finally says, and Han leans farther forward. “It was nothing,” Luke finally says, but it’s with no conviction.  
“You sure?” Han says, and Luke looks up at him. His blue eyes hold Han still.  
“Yeah,” Luke says. He obviously doesn’t want to talk about it, or probably already did with his sister, so it’s not worth prying. “Can I ask you another question?” Luke asks, and Han fidgets his feet.  
“Go ahead,” he says, staring at his feet.

Luke  
Han was acting… strange. After two days of non-communication, though probably Luke’s fault, he didn’t seem to care that Luke suddenly wanted to know his life story. In fact, what surprised Luke more was that he was providing it.  
“Why’d you live with Chewie’s family?” Luke asks, quietly. It might be too much, but he decides to take the chance while he’s got it.  
Han winces, but in a way where it’s like he was expecting it. “It’s… complicated,” Han says, looking at his feet. “But Chewie’s family saved me. I wouldn’t be here without them.”  
Luke nods; he’ll take it.  
“What about you, and your aunt and uncle?” Han asks, and Luke’s thrown off. It’s fair, considering Luke asked first, but it still seems unwarranted.  
“It’s complicated,” Luke says, echoing Han, and he watches Han smirk. “Our mother died in childbirth. Our father… he was already out of the picture,” Luke says, looking at his hands. He doesn’t like to think about his father. He doesn’t really like to think about most of his childhood. “Things got… sticky. Leia and I got split up; that’s why we have different last names. She got put with a family friend while I went with my father’s business partner. He was looking for our aunt and uncle. Once he found them, he convinced Leia’s parents to enroll her in the same schooling system.”  
When Luke looks up at Han, he’s trained on Luke.  
“We didn’t even know each other until high school,” Luke says, his eyes falling back to the floor.  
“I never would have guessed,” Han says, gently. “You two are close.”  
“Making up for lost time, maybe,” Luke says, then runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. She’s my best friend.”  
Han nods like he understands. Luke starts to think that maybe he was being too hard on him earlier.  
“Where’s Chewie?” Luke asks, and it seems like Han’s grateful for the heavy air to be lifted.  
“They went back home with their mom,” Han smiles, digging into his pocket. “They dropped off the Falcon.”  
“What’s the ful-can?” Luke asks, and Han glares at him.  
“The Falcon is my most prized possession - my car. She doesn’t look like much, but she’s got a ton of horsepower, and she’ll last forever,” Han says, smiling.  
“Oh,” Luke responds, still confused as to what horses have to do with the ability to drive. He’s sure Han knows, but it doesn’t feel like the kind of thing to ask.  
“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be able to bring her down here, so I left her in Chewie’s care,” Han says. “But Chewie’s too tall to drive her, and I was worried she’d die without the proper care. Thankfully, Chewie’s mom pulled some strings and got me permission to keep her here.”  
Maybe horses have to do with cars because Han was talking about his car like it was a living, breathing animal.  
“But they had to go back with her, or they would have been stuck here,” Han says, and Luke nods. “They don’t live far, so they’ll be back soon.”  
“What does Chewie do?” Luke prys, thinking Chewie’s current life is probably a safe subject.  
“I think they’ve declared themself a wanderer, at this point,” Han says, playing with his bracelets again. “Which means they drive their van and sleep in it until they run out of food and gas money, and then they drive home to ask their parents for more,” Han smirks, and Luke smiles back. “I went with Chewie for two weeks before I moved in here,” Han continues. “We just drove around, looking for any kind of stupid shit to do. We slept in a field.”  
Luke tries to imagine a world where Han Solo drives around with his silent, hairy, giant friend and sleeps in fields. He can’t believe it’s this one.  
“I think Chewie single-handedly keeps Arizona Iced Tea in business,” Han says, shaking his head. “It was fun. But I couldn’t wander my whole life,” he pauses then, getting a bit more serious. “Feels like you’re runnin’ from something.”  
Luke just stares at Han, not sure how to feel. What does he even have to relate to with him? Tragic backstories? Ending up at the same school, somehow? Maybe the odd relationship with their siblings, if you could call Chewie that. He’s not sure.  
Han gets up and grabs his towel from the closet. “I’m gonna take a shower,” he says, then walks toward the door. Suddenly, he turns back, smirking. “Make sure your sister isn’t here when I get back.”  
Luke rolls his eyes, then gets his things together to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the last day before class starts, and then everything would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we have quite a few chapters written, but we're trying to post at about the speed that we write, which is why the posting is a bit sporadic. Along with Star Wars college, we have real college, so if at any point we seem like we've forgotten about this, we haven't, we're just writing like, essays and stuff (and you can always ask the authors: realleia or officialyoda on tumblr for updates about the fic!) Anyways, have fun, leave comments being super nice to us, etc.
> 
> Also: stay tuned for lesbians.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so embarrassing to post be nice to us please


End file.
